1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for an armrest belt of an escalator. In particular, the invention relates to a cleaning device which is installed on the floor near an outlet where the armrest belt rises upwardly. Advantageously, the armrest belt can be cleaned while it is being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning device for cleaning an armrest belt B is shown in FIG. 4. The device includes an applying means C which applies cleaning liquid to the surface of the armrest belt B, a scraper D which scrapes off excess liquid from the belt B, containers E which contain cleaning liquid, and wiping means F which wipes the surface of the belt B. The conventional device cleans the belt B as the belt B moves along an armrail A. The applying means C comprises an intensive liquid-absorbing material G which is in close contact with the belt B and a container I which houses the liquid-absorbing material G. The container I has a supply hole H through which cleaning liquid is supplied. The applying means C further comprises a construction J which securely supports the container I on the armrail A. The bottom of the scraper D is curved so as to be in close contact with the top surface of the belt B. The scraper B has two lateral sides which extend downward into the containers E. The containers E are mounted to the lateral sides of the armrail A. The wiping means F is provided with a wiper K. A presser L is provided on the wiper K. The presser L adapts to the configuration of the armrest belt B to enable the wiper K to make close contact with the belt B. The applying means C, the scraper D, and the wiping means F are orderly spaced and are interconnected by a rope M.
In use, the device is mounted onto armrail A by means of the construction J. As the belt B moves, cleaning liquid infused in the container I passes through the supply hole H into the material G which effectively applies the liquid to the surface of the belt B. Any excessive liquid is scraped by the scraper D and streams into the container E, and the wiper K wipes the passing surface of the belt B clean. The device relies on gravity and therefore must be mounted above the belt B. Thus, during cleaning, use of the escalator has to be stopped. This makes frequent cleaning of the belt B unlikely.